Teardrops
by NinjaPandaDGM
Summary: When a new kid enrolls at Lavi's highschool and takes his best friend and long time crush, Tyki, away from him, what lengths will he go to get him back? AU fic, Lucky, OC, and songs. Rated T for profanity and boys loving boys.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while since I posted a story and so the ideas have kind of been building up… I feel bad for my notepad that has to keep them all. ^^; Anyways, I blame music for giving me these ideas. That and other stories that make me want to write something like that… My mind is just like a freaking sponge that soaks up ideas! Ugh… on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or the songs used in this story! Thank you.**_

**Prologue**

For years the two seemed to be inseparable. Not until the third year of high school did _he_ come into the picture.

Lavi has loved Tyki for as long as he could remember; and he has quite the memory. But, unbeknownst to him, Tyki felt the same way. Though the slightly older teen tried to make a move on Lavi for years, the redhead was just too dense. So Tyki gave up, assuming Lavi didn't feel the same.

That's when _he_ came along; stealing the Portuguese teen's heart. James Kye was one of the brightest and good looking boys with bright blonde hair that shone in the sunlight and big blue eyes as deep as an ocean; no one could deny the boy had looks and charm. Maybe that was what led Tyki to him?

Ever since James and Tyki began dating, it was like Lavi was never there. James always was blocking Lavi out of conversations, taking Tyki different routes to get to class every day, and flat out just kissing Tyki right in front of Lavi; it irritated the younger teen to no end, but he kept quiet.

He tried talking to Tyki about the situation but was once again interrupted by the ever-present James. It was like James was stealing his friends too. Allen would always make excuses to Lavi whenever the redhead asked the Brit to hang out; Kanda naturally following 'his' Moyashi wherever the boy went, like a lost puppy; Lenalee being sent to a private girls' school by her older brother to keep his 'precious Lenalee' from dating anyone.

The only one Lavi being able to confide in is his friend, Luna. She wasn't the best one to talk to since she was- how to put it?- insane. But every once in a while she would do things or say something that cheered him up. Why wasn't Luna running along with all the others? It was because she absolutely detests guys like James. She was not a trusting person either, and from what Lavi told her, she didn't want to try and trust him. Luna still talked to Tyki and everyone, but she absolutely refused to go anywhere with James.

Whenever Lavi had a problem, he would talk to Luna about it; her not being the drama type. And today was one such day. James had shoved Lavi to get to Tyki, immediately after he began kissing the Portuguese teen. And he couldn't forget the groping; nope, not when Tyki practically _moaned_.

Lavi rushed to the park he and Luna usually met up at after school when he texted her to. As he approached the small structure he saw her slightly swinging on a swing.

"Luna!" He called to her; she then stopped her swaying and turned to smile at the redhead. Lavi headed over and sat on the swing next to hers.

"Life sucks." He sighed. She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, Lavi. It's not the end of the world, remember? You just need to show Tyki how you feel and I'm sure he'll listen."

"But every time I try talking to him it's the same thing happens! James comes running up and changes the subject and they go walking off." He fumed, scowling at the ground.

"Erm… text him it then. Wait, don't do that. That's the worse way to ever possibly express your feelings." Luna corrected herself. "I'll tell you what; I'll keep James preoccupied tomorrow so you can try talking to Tyki. Hopefully he doesn't have a tampon stuck so far up his ass that he doesn't believe you." She stated, causing Lavi to laugh.

"I would really appreciate it. Just make sure you don't maim the guy otherwise Tyki will have your head for it." Lavi said, half serious. He knew Tyki liked James a lot and wouldn't want Luna almost killing the guy.

"Aww, but that's no fun!" She exclaimed, giving Lavi a sad puppy look. He laughed at her childishness. "I can do something if he insults me or anything, right?" She asked.

"Of course. God only knows that no one could stop you if you tried too." He laughed nervously, remembering a few past experiences with a very upset Luna.

"Alright, then. So I distract what's-his-face while you talk to Tyki. Let's say… passing time from fourth period to lunch?" Luna asked Lavi who in turn nodded.

"It's a plan." He said with a big grin on his face. He finally will be able to talk to Tyki about everything.

Lavi went to bed that night with a smile on his face, anxious for tomorrow.

He might actually get his friend back.

**To be continued…**

_**Asdjasldkj SHORT CHAPTERS ARE SHORT… Okay, so there's chapter one of **__**Tear Drops**__**. Next chapter will be much better (and longer) I promise… this one is just the prologue to explain what the hell ever I have going on in this. O.o And next chapter will have more Tyki in it, along with James. And, yes, my OC is a crazy lady. She can be mature when she wants to, though. Full description of her located on my profile! Reviews are greatly appreciated and makes this girl's stubby fingers type faster! :D**_


	2. A Day of Luck

_**A/N: Thanks to those of you who favorited/alerted this story! And super-awesome thanks to those of you who cared to review; it means so much to me! I'm sorry this update is so late; I actually moved to a different state and didn't have internet for more than a month. Let's just say it was hell…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. If I did, let's just say it would be yaoilicous.**_

**A Day Of Luck**

Lavi was both ecstatic and nervous about today. He was afraid that Tyki would reject his feelings and completely ignore him. He was afraid that the plan wouldn't work and James would pop up at the worst time. _But,_ he thought,_ I have to at least try._

Lavi walked into his first hour class, history, and took his seat. He watched the door intently, waiting for that one specific person to walk through. Lavi and Tyki had very few classes together, but in all those classes they had together, there was also James. Thankfully for Lavi, Luna and he had most of their classes together; including the ones he had with Tyki and James.

Lavi saw Tyki walk in, looking as gorgeous as ever. The only off thing about the older teen was there was no James next to him or in the vicinity of him. Tyki turned to see the redhead looking at him and gave Lavi a smile, walking over to him.

"Hello there, Lavi." He greeted as he took the seat next to the surprised teen.

"H-Hi Tyki; long time no see." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyki chuckled, causing a genuine smile to appear on the redhead's face; a smile that hadn't shown up for a long time.

"Yes, I suppose we haven't been able to hang out much lately. I've noticed at lunch you've been very ―how should I put this? ― preoccupied." Tyki said. His voice was smooth, deep, and full of curiosity.

"Ah, well… lately my grades have been lower than usual so I try and study at any possible time." Lavi lied. He didn't want Tyki thinking he was purposefully trying not to be noticed, and to his displeasure, he had been.

"You getting bad grades? It's unheard of…" Tyki said jokingly, chuckling as the redhead hung his head. "Well I'm sure they'll be up in no time." Tyki reassured. Lavi smiled sadly and nodded, missing the way Tyki would always hug him when he felt down.

"By the way, Tyki, where's James?" Lavi asked a bit hesitantly.

"He had some urgent family business to attend to. He'll be here tomorrow, though." Tyki donned an almost sad smile. Lavi nodded as the bell rang and Tyki got up to go to his assigned seat, throwing a small 'see you later' as he walked away.

_So Tyki really is serious about James… _Lavi sadly thought, not bothering to pay attention to what the teacher was saying since he practically knew it all already. He spent the rest of that hour thinking of the plan he and Luna had made and wondered if he should take his chance with James not being at school that day to talk to Tyki. It would be the best option to do so, since that way there would be no danger of Luna mauling the blonde teen after having to talk to him for a few minutes.

When the bell finally rang for second hour, which is AP Government for Lavi and Luna. They both walked down the hall together to their designated classroom. Luna and he then sat down at their seats and there began the talk of their 'master plan', as Luna liked to call it.

"Alright, since prissy-boy isn't here, you _have to_ take your chance with talking to Tyki." Luna told the redhead. Lavi nodded in agreement, seeing as how there was almost no way for the plan to fail.

"So, when exactly should I talk to him about everything?" Lavi questioned. Luna put a finger on her chin as she contemplated when would be the best time.

"It's a really bad time to talk to him about it during class, and the passing time is no better. I say lunch is your best bet," The black-haired girl pointed out, "That way you have plenty of time to talk it out with him." She finished just as the bell rang and the teacher began an hour-long lecture on the economy and problems in the schools' budget as of late. Lavi pulled out a paper to doodle on as this hour passed by in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

The next two hours went by pretty fast and it was finally time for lunch; time for Lavi to confess his feelings to Tyki. Lavi wasn't particularly nervous about it. He was more afraid that his feelings would be rejected seeing that Tyki seemed very serious about James. If that were to be the case, Lavi would have no idea what to do. He had to do something before Tyki was out of his reach, before Tyki would go off and ignore him more.

As Lavi got his lunch and sat down at the usual table, he noticed Tyki hadn't shown up yet. Passing it off for the moment, Lavi began munching on a side salad. Soon Allen and Kanda sat down along with a few others that Lavi didn't talk to; still no Tyki. Starting to get impatient and worried that the brunette wouldn't show, he turned to Allen to see where he could be.

"Hey Allen, do you know where Tyki could be?" He inquired.

"I believe he said today he had some sort of student council meeting." Lavi's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. The one free chance he had was gone, all over some dumb meeting! Lavi nodded to Allen and said his thanks, turning back to his food which seemed to just worsen the nausea he felt at the moment.

Hopefully Lavi could maybe catch him after school, or maybe James would be absent again tomorrow. Lavi really hoped that he could get a chance to portray his feelings to the older teen and get what he's been waiting for for _years_.

**-Line break-**

Tyki sighed heavily as he tapped his pencil lightly out of boredom. He _really_ hated these meetings because they always were just everyone arguing over some little thing. This time it happened to be about girls' clothing, which really made no sense to him.

Out of his boredom, Tyki began to let his mind wonder. His first thought was how nice it would be to lie down in a bed and sleep. The second was James, and if he was doing alright. But the last thought surprised him; it was about Lavi. For some reason ever since he talked to the redhead that morning he couldn't seem to get that big smile he always had on out of his head. Finally talking to Lavi after what seemed like forever made the teen's heart flutter; something that used to happen before Tyki decided to give up on getting with Lavi.

Mentally shaking himself, Tyki focused back on his surroundings. The meeting seemed to be coming to an end, making Tyki sigh in relief to finally be able and get on with his day. Grabbing his bag, Tyki headed to his next class. He hoped he would be able to see the redhead again, still confused at why he is so anxious to see the younger teen.

On his way to his class, Tyki happened to spot Lavi walking to their class alone. He quickly caught up to the boy, glomping him from behind like he always used to. Lavi let out a yelp, thankfully holding his balance.

"Tyki! You scared the crap out of me!" Lavi whined with a small pout on his face, though inside he was happy that it happened. Tyki hadn't hugged him since what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry, Lavi." Tyki said with a smile on his face as he let go of the redhead. Lavi's pout intensified when he heard the insincerity in the older teen's apology, making Tyki chuckle.

"Yeah, sure you are," Lavi sarcastically added and smiled at Tyki, "We should get to class now before we're late." he said, pulling Tyki along.

They arrived at their Geometry class and took their assigned seats, which conveniently had Lavi seated right behind the Portuguese teen. Luna came in just before the bell rang and sat down in her seat next to Tyki.

As their teacher, Ms. Miranda, began the lesson, Luna took out a piece of paper from her notebook, even though they didn't need to. Lavi watched her skeptically and noticed her writing a sentence on it before she slid it to Tyki. Now he was worried.

Tyki heard something slide next to him. He looked over to see Luna had passed him a note. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like this…

On the paper it read: _Hey, I have a question._

Tyki sighed; he really didn't like this now. But, being a gentleman, he didn't want to disregard the note, especially when the person passing it to him could be a bit cruel when it came to people pissing her off. So, Tyki took out his pencil and elegantly wrote his response: _And what might that be?_

He quietly slid the paper back to the young teen, turning back to the lesson so not to get in trouble for not paying attention. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Luna read the note and a smirk graced her lips. She wrote down her question without hesitation, passing back to the teen next to her.

Tyki rolled his eyes at the infernal sound of the damned paper going back to him. He wasn't expecting to see the question he had saw. _Why did you stop liking Lavi?_

Now he was puzzled. He hadn't told a soul about his crush on Lavi. And as far as he knew, no one had figured it out. _What the hell..._ he thought.

_What do you mean? _He felt a bit stupid for putting such an alluding question, but he really didn't feel the need to answer her. What happened in his life was his business, not Luna's.

_Don't play dumb with me; I know for a fact you liked him. Now why the hell did you stop going after him and get with that…person?_

_I've always liked Lavi. He's a really good friend._

…_No, I meant like like. Stop playing dumb and answer me!_

_I don't think it really concerns you, Luna._

_It does when the well-being of my best friend is at risk. I don't want him hurting anymore._

_What are you talking about?_ Tyki was now confused by what Luna was hinting at, but he had a slight idea of what she might mean. He slid the paper back over to her, hearing the sound of paper folding, he turned and saw her folding the paper and shoving it angrily into her pant pocket. She turned and gave him a slight glare for not understanding what she meant. He grimaced and turned back to the lesson going on in the front of the class.

Lavi had watched the exchange between his two friends and was worried when Luna abruptly ended it by folding their note paper up and shoving it in her pocket. The red head hoped to get her to let him read it. For some reason, he felt she wouldn't.

**-Line break-**

After school Lavi started his long walk home, putting in his headphones as he walked home alone. Luna would've walked with him but she was making up a test for one of her classes, seeing as how she loved to miss school so much.

As Lavi walked he thought about Tyki. He never did get to talk to the older teen about his feelings. Honestly, he knew that if he did, he would freeze up before he could say anything to him. He was both relieved and unsatisfied with the result. Maybe he could call Tyki and tell him then? No, he wanted to do it in person, even if he was afraid of rejection.

Just then, Lavi felt someone walking behind him and turned to see the one person that was on his mind. Tyki smiled as he reached up and pulled one headphone out from the redhead's ear.

"I was calling for you but it seems you were busy listening to music." The teen laughed when Lavi started apologizing for not hearing him sooner. "It's alright Lavi, don't fret about it."

"So what brings you over here Tyki, don't you still live on the block over there?" Lavi pointed to a neighborhood across the street.

"Yes, but I saw you and decided to ask you something. I could walk you home too, if you'd like." Tyki smiled at the slightly younger teen.

"Yeah sure," they began to walk in the direction of Lavi's house, "so what is it you wanted to ask me?" Lavi inquired.

"Ah well, today Luna and I were kind of talking and she said a few…interesting things." Tyki said, trying to think about how to ask the redhead about it.

"Oh really?" Lavi asked nervously. She hadn't told him about anything yet, right? What if she had? What was he to do then? Lavi hoped she didn't say anything too interesting about his current situation.

"Yeah, she asked a few things, but I told her it didn't concern her. Then she said 'it does when the well-being of my best friend is at risk. I don't want to see him hurting anymore.' I was wondering if you knew what she was talking about." Tyki looked towards Lavi with a questioning gaze.

Lavi's heart pounded in his chest. His mind raced to think of something to say. He couldn't tell Tyki like this, it would start all kinds of problems. But then if he didn't take this opportunity he might not get another one in a long time. What was he to do?

"Well," Lavi started, voice shaking a little but not noticeably, "things have been a little rough lately, I suppose, so she's been worrying a lot." He didn't exactly lie, but then he didn't tell him the truth either.

"That still doesn't explain why she was asking the questions that she was." Tyki pried a little more. Could Lavi like him? From how Luna was acting, it was the only explanation really.

"What kind of questions was she asking?" Now Lavi felt as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"She asked about-" Tyki hesitated, "about if I like you or not." He finally spit out.

Lavi halted his steps and stared in disbelief at the older teen. Tyki then stopped as well and looked at the redhead in the eye.

"What do you mean 'like'?" Lavi asked a bit scared of the answer that he's been waiting to hear for who knows how long.

"Like as in dating-relationship type." Tyki said so quietly that Lavi almost missed it.

"Do you?" Lavi found himself asking before he could actually think properly. His eye went wide when he realized what he had just asked.

Tyki hesitated to answer him. He wanted to say so many things to answer that like: yes; of course; I always have; I don't just like you, I love you. But did he? No, a lump in his throat stopped him from saying what he wanted to say so badly.

Then the silence between the two was broken when Lavi's cell went off. He quickly fumbled to get it from his pocket and answer it. The person who called him was his gramps, Bookman, telling him that he had to hurry home because he was already late.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to get going now. You should probably head home, too." Lavi sighed; just as he was waiting for the answer that could bring him and Tyki together or tear them apart for good.

"Alright, we'll continue this conversation later then." Tyki said with a smile. He hugged Lavi goodbye and they both began walking to their homes.

Lavi hoped the answer would be the one thing he's wanted to hear for so long.

Tyki wondered if he would be able to express his thoughts to Lavi and them be accepted.

_**Ahhh, it feels great to finally have this chapter done! I've been writing for 3 days straight trying to get this done for you all. Hopefully this chapter is decent and you all enjoy it until I get the next one up. I'll make sure to try and get the next one done soon as an apology for not updating for so long! Reviews would be much appreciated and motivate me to get it done faster! :D**_


	3. A Brighter Day?

_**Hey guys! So lately I've been thinking about really getting into writing more, since my writing skills have gotten a little shady. And what better way to improve in writing skills than write fanfics! Thankfully I've had lots of time to think of new ideas for this lovely...thing... so the writing will be out sooner. Plus, I might add some twists, just to keep the suspense up and to prolong this story a bit longer. But can you all believe it? A whole year I've had this story up and only 2 chapters done in that year! I'm pathetic...I'll try harder I promise! Now enough of my babbling, on with the next chapter!**_

_**As always, I do not own D Gray Man. That honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**_

**A Brighter Day?**

Waking up to the sound of pots clanging together wasn't exactly Lavi's idea of an alarm clock.

But sure enough, there in his bedroom doorway was his close friend Luna. In both hands she held big pots that were supposed to be used for cooking, not waking him up. Behind her was his gramps- or what most people call him by, Bookman- staring at him with earplugs obviously in his elf-ish ears.

"Time to wake up, you bum!" Luna shouted at the obviously tired redhead. Lavi really didn't want to get up, but seeing as how they were expecting him to he pretty much had no choice in the matter. With a groan of annoyance, he got up out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Lavi said groggily from just being woken up in the loudest way he could possibly _not_ hope for. As he stood he scratched his head and walked over to the two, yawning most of the way there.

"Time to get ready for school!" Luna announced enthusiastically, Bookman had pulled his ear plugs out and collected the pans from Luna as he walked away from the two, not caring to be around the loud teen. Lavi turned to face the table he had next to his bed, looking at the clock he kept as his normal alarm clock, seeing he was woken up at 5:30 A.M., 30 minutes earlier than the norm. He mentally sighed and then ushered Luna out of his room so he could dress. Understanding, Luna stepped out of the room and shut the door. She would just go raid their fridge until he was ready to walk to school.

_Another day of loneliness, how wonderful... _Lavi mentally sighed. He was anxious about school, which he was starting to get used to. After Tyki ignored Lavi he always was trying to get noticed somehow. He didn't go extreme with it, just finding opening to talk to the older teen. Of course James interrupted most of the time, he still had small chances. Those moments kept him going, gave him hope that one day he would get Tyki back.

Remembering he still had to dress, Lavi stepped towards a door that led to his walk-in closet. Opening it he stepped inside and put on a green, V-neck, 3 quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans, along with black converse.

Finishing there, he headed out of his room and to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. When he finished up finally, Lavi walked to the kitchen where Luna was munching on a poptart.

"Sometimes I think you only come over for our food, you know. You eat almost like Allen yet thin as a rail; how you two do it I will never understand." He shook his head as she just gave him a big grin. Seeing as she couldn't reply with her face stuffed like it was. He just laughed and reached into his fridge to grab some orange juice; ever since Tyki began going out with James he noticed he didn't have much of an appetite in the mornings. But so no one would worry, Lavi made sure to choke down something down in front of others.

After finishing his juice, Lavi grabbed his bookbag then he and Luna headed off to school, saying goodbye to Bookman. The first few minutes went by with an awkward silence until Luna finally asked him about the one thing he had on his mind almost 24/7, Tyki.

"So how did your talk with Tyki go?" The black haired teen inquired; she was worried Lavi hadn't spoken to him at all and lost his chance.

"Actually, I think it went okay... Until gramps called. I asked him if he liked me before but we were interrupted, so he said we could continue talking another time." He explained shortly, not wanting to go into great details.

"Really? I was thinking you didn't talk to him at all, but seems miracles do happen!" She squeeled and jumped up and down like a crazed fangirl. "So today are you going to ask him again? Are you going to tell him how you feel? Can I watch? OMG! This is amazing, I feel like I'm in some love story, helping you out!" Oh, her imagination could be wild sometimes, Lavi reminded himself.

"Actually, I was thinking about talking to him today about it. Not sure how it's going to go if James is back today, but I'll manage somehow." Lavi was thinking about their encounter until he fell asleep at about 11 last night. He couldn't wait to get to school but at the same time wanted to stay home and hide under his covers, away from everyone. It was very conflicting, but he wouldn't miss school, not today when he is so close to getting what he wants, the one and only Tyki Mikk.

"Say, what if I kept James busy? I mean that was the original master plan that somehow got ruined, though I'm not sure how since I, a genius, came up with it..." Luna thought very highly of herself, and being a straight A student she should, but her plan wasn't really as fool proof as she wanted to believe.

"No thanks, Luna. I'm grateful for the gesture but I think I can handle it. You can't be there either, this is between Tyki and I." Lavi stated, firm on his decision.

"What's between you and I?" A voice came from behind the two, nearly making them jump out of their skins. They both turned to see the brunette smirking at their reactions, Tyki could be very sneaky when he put his mind to it.

"Uh, w-well," Lavi couldn't seem to get anymore words out. He cleared his throat and finally found his voice after a few seconds. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Lavi stood firm as he replied, "You said you wanted to finish our discussion, and I was just telling Luna that it was our business only." He shocked himself with how straight forward he was, not stuttering or even pausing.

"Ah, yes. I do believe I said that." Tyki said in his suave voice, grinning at the redhead. Lavi felt his heart melt at that grin; he was always a sucker for Tyki's charming turn of the lips.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two to it then, see you guys at school." Luna said as she sprinted a few yards away before continuing a normal walking pace. Lavi and Tyki just watched her go then turned to one another, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Shall we continue walking while we have or little chat, Lavi?" Lavi felt his heart pound; hearing his name from those lips was almost like a sweet sin.

"Sure, so same question as yesterday." Lavi decided to get straight to the point, he didn't want to wait any longer as they walked to school.

"Wow, straight to it then, I guess," Tyki chuckled, "To be completely honest Lavi, I have liked you for a long time now, I just thought you weren't interested so I decided to move on," he confessed, "I thought pushing you away would be easier, but it's only gotten harder." Lavi was stunned, so much so he stopped walking; Tyki stopped just a few steps ahead of him, he didn't turn to face the redhead, though. Lavi's heart pounded like thunder in his chest, he could not believe his ears. Tyki actually liked him back, he has liked him for a while, and he never figured it out until he heard it from Tyki. He felt like such an idiot for not seeing it before; thinking back he realized Tyki had made some moves but he always took them as friendly gestures.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Lavi said truthfully, he had so many things to say, but nothing came to mind. It was like his brain wasn't in its place. Tyki turned to face Lavi, smiling, he hugged the younger teen.

"Say you feel the same way, say you want this too." Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear. He tightened his hold on the redhead, not wanting to let go and scared of what the boy would say. Lavi slowly brought his arms around to embrace the brunette back, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

"Tyki Mikk, I want this; I love you and I have for _years _now." He said quietly, his heart still thumped in his chest; from what he could feel, Tyki's was racing too.

"I love you, too." He heard Tyki say as the older teen pulled back only to capture Lavi's lips with his own. The expected but absurdly surprising kiss made Lavi melt. This is what he's been wanting, and he can finally have it now. They explored each others' mouth until they finally had to pull back to breathe, still embracing one another. They looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

Once again they were interrupted by a phone ringing, but it wasn't Lavi's. Tyki sighed and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?" Lavi let go of Tyki, giving him some space to talk on the phone.

"_What is this I hear about you and Lavi hooking up?!" _James practically screamed into the phone. Tyki had to hold the phone a few feet from his ear so it wouldn't burst his ear drum. Lavi cringed, how the hell did news spread so fast?

Luna.

Of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut about it and went to all her friends expressing the 'love story' going on between the two teen males. And as high school is, news like that spread like a wildfire in a dead forest.

The minute James shouted those words both teens knew who had to of spread the news. Unbeknownst to them, Luna turned a corner down the street when the two were too indulged in their conversation to notice her. She couldn't hear them but as soon as she saw Tyki and Lavi hug, she sprinted her happy ass to school to boast loud and proud about the new couple.

Lavi face palmed, he should have told her to zip it. Tyki just sighed, he was going to end it with James.

"Look, things just weren't working out between us. I mean things were getting pretty stale, we never really did anything unless we were around people, and that was just plain awkward." Tyki was being painfully truthful, things were getting boring. They barely hanged out after school and the only intimate times they had was when Lavi was around, or James didn't want him talking to someone. He hadn't really noticed until he thought about things the night before.

"_So you just decided to cheat on me? Screw you, Tyki! I'm going to make both your lives a living __**hell**__."_ James stated before abruptly hanging up on Tyki. Putting his phone back into his pocket, Tyki sighed out loud.

"Well he isn't too happy, but it's whatever." Tyki turned to Lavi who looked a bit concerned. He heard what James had said, and was really dreading what was to come. But as long as he had Tyki by his side, things would be all right.

"We should probably hurry up to school, we might be late." Tyki said as he grabbed Lavi's hand and laced their fingers together. Lavi blushed and nodded in agreement; he quickly turned to Tyki and gave him a peck on the lips, surprising the brunette, but he smiled sweetly at the redhead.

"Okay, let's get going then." Lavi said enthusiastically, ready to take on whatever he had in store at school with the news now spread not even a minute after they confessed to one another.

_**-**_**Line break-**

They both arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. They went to their lockers and they both walked together to their first class. Knowing that James was in there was a bit unnerving, but they would stand their ground. They were finally able to be together and they weren't going to let some pretty boy ruin that for them.

As they walked in they instantly felt glaring eyes on them. Lavi turned to see James glaring daggers from the other side of the class. Thankfully the two didn't sit anywhere near him, but they didn't sit together. Luna smiled and waved Lavi over to her as Tyki took his assigned seating. Lavi sat down in his spot behind the girl.

"So, you two, are you a thing now?" She turned to ask enthusiastically, already knowing but wanting to make sure.

"You already know we are, but thanks to your loud mouth James found out, and I'm pretty sure he's out for revenge." Lavi sighed, he loved Luna to death, but boy did she know how to run her mouth at the wrong times.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I told all the people I told not to tell anyone. Oooops?" She smiled apologetically at the redhead.

"It's fine, I guess it just made it easier for Tyki to break things off with him." Again he sighed, he could hear his and Tyki's name being whispered all around class and felt the stares he was receiving from his peers. Lavi never did come out openly as being gay, but now it was out there and people were going to talk smack. It was high school after all.

"Well that's just lovely! And if he lays a _finger _on your pretty little head, I will break his face in with a textbook." She said all too sweetly, a seemingly dark aura surrounding her as she cackled to herself.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, but thanks anyways. I know how to defend myself if anything like that does happen, so don't worry yourself. Plus I have Tyki now, and he wouldn't let James or anyone get away with it." He smiled at the thought of Tyki fighting off James and other boys from beating him up, almost as if he was his Superman.

Lavi wasn't sure if people would give him crap or not, physically or just name calling and rumors, but whatever was going to happen he knew he could depend on the two people that mattered most, Tyki and Luna; his boyfriend and his best friend.

"Earth to Lavi!" Luna's voice brought him back to reality. Just then the bell rang for class to begin.

Their teacher entered the classroom and started handing out graded assignments and lecturing the class to do better, seeing as how half of them failed. Lavi got his and had a 100%, not that it was a surprise.

Class continued until the bell rang for second hour; the whole class Tyki and Lavi could feel James' glare. Finally being free from the awkwardness of that class, Lavi, Luna, and Tyki left the class walking together to Lavi and Luna's second class. Tyki left after giving Lavi a kiss on the cheek and headed to his class, Luna giggled at the blush on Lavi's cheeks but he ignored her and they sat down.

_Today is going to be a great day, nothing could possibly ruin this day._ Lavi thought, but little did he know how wrong he was. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(A/N): So this chapter is finally done. I have so many new ideas for this story, so it is far from over. Reviews are like a cheap but meaningful gift from you to me and makes me write faster, so review like never before. Just kidding, hope you enjoyed and be ready for an update in the near future!**_


End file.
